Razor Valentine
by AngolMoaChan
Summary: I love you like a whisper, I love you all alone.... DeiTobi 10song challenge


Amore

Razor Valentine

AngolMoaChan

(poof) 'Tis the ten-song meme! Everyone's been doing it, so I figured I would try it for several different random fandoms. (XD That rhymes!) First up is my beloved OTP to end all OTP's, DeiTobi. X3 (There's also a SMIDGE of Sasori/OC. XD Just a tiny bit if you squint. You might see it at the end.)

**--**

**Aishitageru by LOVERIN TAMBURIN (4:04)**

Some people called Madara Uchiha a monster, some called him a demon, even a devil. These names were not new to him, and over the years he had built up a resistance to it. But…hearing it from Deidara stung. Stung badly.

"You _monster, _un…" he had hissed, staring up at the sharingan wheel twirling behind his only eyehole. _Both _personalities of the boy were hurt, and the more innocent one was practically in tears.

Deidara had let out a long sigh, afterwards, then put his hand over the eyehole, covering it. "Don't show me that again, un. I don't even want to _think _about it."

Inside, he could help but smile a little. He knew that had to be Deidara speak for "I love you, even though you're a monster".

Tobi snapped a playful salute and said in a cheerful voice, "Yes _sir."_

--

**Key of the Twilight by Yuki Kajiura (3:45)**

"Come on, sempai, just a few more feet, I promise!"

Deidara let out a ragged sigh. The duo had been hiking for a few miles now, Tobi excitedly babbling about some 'secret meadow' the entire way.

Frankly it was trying Deidara's patience. He grunted irritably and followed, muttering incoherently under his breath. "Stupid…"

"Here we are!" Tobi exclaimed suddenly, holding back the branches for Deidara to step through. The blonde ducked underneath the wispy leaves of a willow and stepped into a clearing.

The sight took his breath away.

It was a clear meadow, as Tobi had said, filled with fireflies that glittered brilliantly in the twilight, lighting up their faces and the clear space.

Tobi smiled, "Tell me a story, sempai, one no one else has ever told?"

Deidara sighed and nodded, sitting down. It was going to be a pleasant night.

Bumper Buddies from Scrubs (2:23) (AU)

"Heeey, sempai, guess what!" a brunet boy squealed, coming up to a blonde in a school uniform. The blonde sighed heavily, and the brunet took this as a 'go on', "I pulled some strings—and I'm parking right behind you now! Isn't that great, sempai? We're bumper buddies!"

The blonde rubbed his temples and turned around slowly. "Do you…_know _how much you annoy me, Tobi?"

Tobi pinched his fingers together a tiny bit. Deidara grunted and spread them way far apart. "The answer is a _lot, _dumbass."

"Oh…sorry" he muttered.

Deidara sighed, hands in his pockets. "Bah." He muttered, looking to the side, "Just don't hit my car, un."

The smile Tobi gave him could have lit an entire village.

I Kissed A Girl-Katy Perry (3:02)

"So…you're…not a girl?"

"NO, DUMBASS!"

Tobi flinched slightly at his sempai's furious tone, shrinking back a little. "S-sorry…"

Deidara huffed, his face cherry red, "You should be! Mistaking a man like me for a woman!"

Flustered, the blonde left the room, slamming the door shut behind him. Tobi couldn't help but stare after him, eyes drifting slowly down to his ass. The brunet smacked himself mentally, then let off a giggle and a silly grin. Of course he knew his sempai was a man…that didn't stop him from riling the short-tempered artist up about his feminine looks. And besides--he was sexy when he was angry.

Tobi smiled. Time to go find his decidedly _male _counterpart.

Renegade by Styx (4:15)

"Mission success," grinned a blonde haired Akatsuki-nin as he hopped up on his clay bird and flew high above the city, watching his beautiful artwork blossom over the city like a newly-bloomed flower. The sound was deafening, and the explosion decimated the populous city in a matter of seconds.

Distracted by the beauty, the blonde didn't notice the silver haired man behind him, his headband pulled over his eye.

He didn't notice until it was too late—and his partner had jumped in front of him to take the blow from the powerful thunder jutsu Raikiri. Tobi slumped slightly over Deidara, and the blonde grabbed his shoulders, panic setting in over his face. "Oi—oi! Dumbass!"

"Get out of here, sempai, quick…" Tobi replied weakly, although his voice seemed to have taken on a harder edge than usual, "Go…"

The next words out of Deidara's mouth shocked him.

"I'd rather be hanging from the noose."

**Geek in the Pink (Phil Tan Remix) by Jason Mraz (3:38)**

"You…look like an idiot, un. As usual." Deidara looked at his partner in malevolent shock, unable to even say a word.

Tobi smiled and played with the stretchy fabric of the light pink t-shirt he was wearing. "Aww, I like it, sempai!"

"…" Deidara let out a heavy sigh and walked over to him, swiping off his orange mask. Tobi yelped and covered his face with his hands, and the blonde snapped, "Pink and orange look hideous together. No wonder you wear green and orange."

Tobi blinked twice and slowly pulled his hands away from his face, watching Deidara leave the dressing room. "I'll be right back, un. Don't move."

When the blonde came back a few moments later, he was carrying a green scarf, which Tobi realized quickly, belonged to him. He looped it around Tobi's neck and looked back, admiring his work. "Better."

Tobi smiled brightly and hugged Deidara, "Thank you sempai!"

"Yeah yeah. Now take it off. You still look like a moron." The blonde tugged on the end of his scarf, looking down slightly.

Tobi grinned and locked the dressing room door…

**Sorairo Days by Shoko Nakagawa (1:29)**

Blue skies, clear puffy white clouds that drifted lazily down the seemingly infinite stretch of the heavens. Tobi smiled as he sat back on his hands and looked over at the blonde laying beside him, "Sempai," he started, then pointed up at one of the clouds, "Doesn't that look like one of your birds?"

The blonde looked up lazily, then a small smile crossed his face. "Yeah…un."

And although he vehemently denied it afterwards, Tobi continued to accuse him that he had been squeezing Tobi's hand the entire time.

Razor Valentine by Thea Gilmore (3:48) (came off sharingank's DeiTobi FST! XD)

Something about their relationship was a little bit twisted, Tobi decided. There were so many secrets between the two of them, so many little lies that kept them from toeing the line between lovers and enemies. Just as the blonde kept his past a dark secret, Madara Uchiha did not exist to Deidara. It was simple as that.

Tobi loved him like a crime—he knew it should have been forbidden, to love _anyone _the way he was.

Deidara was simply his razor valentine.

Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru (5:03)

Criminal or not, being with Deidara was like a breath of fresh air. He was rebellious, spontaneous, and possibly psychotic, but Tobi wouldn't have it any other way. He had seen thousands come and go in his lengthy life time, but none—_none—_compared to the spark in Deidara's eyes, the baneful gleam to his grin. It was refreshing, almost, to just relax and be Tobi. Not Madara. Just Tobi.

"Oi, dumbass. You alright, un?"

The brunet man couldn't help but grin under his mask. He smiled down at Deidara from underneath his mask and said cheerfully, "I couldn't be better."

The blonde grunted something that sounded like 'idiot' and sighed, sitting up on his knees. Tobi leaned over and cautiously put his arm around the artist, and received no angered response—to which he gleefully pulled Deidara into the circle of his arms and put his chin on his shoulder.

He couldn't help but feel human with a guy like him.

--

**10) Love for a Child by Jason Mraz (4:04)**

"You're…kind of cute, un." Deidara commented, staring down a small baby. It had been almost three months since Chiyo, a cute redheaded baby girl had arrived, and he and Tobi were on babysitting duty while the mother and the father were out on a mission.

Deidara sighed, letting the baby play with his hair. He couldn't help but feel a little…well…jealous. For his master and his wife, who were so happy, and for this kid, who would grow up to two loving parents.

Unlike him.

Suddenly, Deidara heard a voice from the doorway, "You alright, sempai?"

He turned to see Tobi, who was leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed slightly. Deidara reddened, wondering if the brunet had heard the cute comment. "I was fine until you got here, un."

Tobi smiled underneath his mask and walked over to the side of the crib, absentmindedly brushing the silky soft red hair atop the girl's head, "Are you jealous?"

Deidara blushed harder. Damn, Tobi was really good at reading him. He'd have to get better at hiding it. "No, un."

"Such a quick answer." He chuckled, then sighed and pushed up his mask, looking over at the blonde artist. "You know, sempai, you grew up fine. I don't know much, but…I'm sure your parents must have loved you, no matter what happened."

Deidara looked to the side, muttering a curse. "I don't need your psychotherapy, un."

Tobi smiled genuinely and reached out a hand, putting it on the blonde's shoulder. "You're fine just the way you are."

The artist sighed. He looked down at the child, who giggled and started playing with his hair again. A small smile crossed his face. "…Yeah, un."

--

I kinda cheated on the last one XD (listened to it twice, but homg, I LOVE that song. Jason Mraz rules.) I have a weird playlist, I know…half the stuff that came up I had to skip cause it was karaoke XDDD


End file.
